


Extra Bacon on Whatever (Sam x Reader

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Impala Sex, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex in the Impala, Smut, sam x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: You decide you need Sam, now. So you and him drive off in the Impala and park somewhere to have some fun.





	Extra Bacon on Whatever (Sam x Reader

Dean would  _not_ stop talking. You all had finished a hunt early in the day, and there wasn’t another one lined up - so in this motel room you sat. You, Sam, and Dean had migrated over to the table in the room; and as midnight approached, the more alcohol you all drank. Well, the more alcohol that Dean drank; and the more alcohol Dean drank, the more he talked.

You and Sam were all for a night off, but neither of you were in the partying mood this evening. You sat next to Sam, and Dean sat across from you. You’d finally gotten him to be quiet, even if it was just for a minute as you had him watching YouTube videos on your tablet. You and Sam enjoyed the silence for a moment.

Until, you had an idea. If there was one thing that alcohol did, it was boost your confidence. You might not have been drinking a ton, but you were drinking some. Sam had sat back in his chair and gave you a perfect view as you sat next to him. He was only in a t-shirt and jeans, which was half naked for a Winchester - and needless to say, it was doing things to you.

You felt as if you might start drooling as your eyes trailed up and down his long torso. His shirt outlined his muscles just enough to leave you wanting more. As he brought his hands up behind his head and leaned back even further, his lower belly became exposed to you, showing his V, along with a happy trail that could use some of your attention.

You bit your bottom lip into your mouth and looked up at his face, kind of glad he wasn’t making eye contact with you. However, he sure would be here in a minute. You put one of your elbows up on the table and supported your head with your hand, keeping your face down as your free hand moved over to Sam’s thigh before travelling up.

Sam didn’t jump, but he looked over at you. You stopped moving as you looked up and made eye contact with him. He moved his arms, and grabbed your hand. You thought he might shove it away, but instead, he pulled your hand up to his bulge. He started to get hard upon your hand making contact with his cock.

He raised his eyebrows at you and heat pooled between your legs. You looked ahead at Dean, who was still entranced with the wonders of YouTube. You pulled your hand away from Sam before sitting up straight- “Hey Dean, I think me and Sam are gonna go get some food.”

“That’s a great idea. Extra bacon on whatever please and thank you.” He said as he shifted in his seat to get his keys out of his pocket before sliding them across the table to you.

You smirked as you took them and stood up. You watched Sam stand up and try to keep his very obvious erection hidden from his brother. Without another word, you and Sam made your way outside.

“You drive.” you said, tossing the keys to Sam before jogging over to the passenger’s side door and getting in.

“Where’re we going?” Sam asked, his brain obviously crowded with the thought of fucking you as he sat down in the driver’s seat of the Impala.

“Back road, empty parking lot, anywhere.” you mumbled as Sam started up the engine. The second Sam was out of the motel parking lot, you slid over on the seat until you were dangerously close to him.

Your hand went straight for his belt buckle and you got up on your knees to gain easier access his neck. You peppered his neck with kisses until you felt enough courage open your mouth and bite down lightly on his pulse point. You felt his cock twitch as you continued to work his pants open and he let out a quiet groan as he kept his eyes glued to the road.

“There’s a back road up this way.” Sam breathed as you finally reached his cock.

You wrapped your hand around his impressive length and pumped him in his pants until he hardened completely. You finally let go of his neck so that you could kneel down on the seat and use both hands to pull his cock out of his pants.

You gave him no warning and he swerved slightly whenever you licked up the shaft. His cock twitched again under your touch and you enjoyed the sound he made whenever you took him into your mouth completely. You bobbed your head up and down, and swirled your tongue around the tip, paying some extra attention to his slit as the Impala came to a stop.  
  
“ _We’re here- god._ ” Sam moaned as he shifted and moved to pull his pants down some more, giving you better access to him. He shut the engine off and you picked up your pace slightly, now that you didn’t have to worry about keeping Sam focused on the road. He threaded his hand into your hair as you sucked him and and stroked what you couldn’t fit into your mouth.

You would have kept going but if you didn’t have his hands on you or his cock in you soon, you would start whining. You sat up and Sam grabbed you to crash his lips into yours before you even had the chance to take a breath. Both of you were desperate and panting with need.

You managed to pull away from him long enough to let out a breathless, “ _Fuck me.”_

Sam allowed you enough space to undo your pants, and try to pull one of your shoes off at the same time so that you could get your pants off most of the way. Moving to the back seat wasn’t even an option anymore as Sam’s hand landed on your aching pussy. His fingers dipped right into your folds and he wasted no time rubbing your clit until your moans reached a high pitched tone.

“ _Get on my cock._ ” he commanded, and as soon as you had one of your pant legs off, you swung a leg over his lap and straddled him.

You reached down and gripped tightly onto him, guiding him to your entrance and then pulling your hand away. Sam gripped onto your hips and slammed you down onto his cock - making you scream from the pleasure mixing with the slight burn as you adjusted to his size. You didn’t need more than a couple of seconds before you started bouncing up and down on his cock. You let him guide you with his hands on your hips and you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his.

The moans the left your mouth were pornographic and the way Sam’s lip snarled whenever he bottomed out inside you was sinful. You loved the way his balls bounced against your ass and the way the short curls around his cock tickled your clit with each bounce.

Sam helped you to bounce up and down on him faster for a moment until you felt yourself near your edge. That’s when you let him bury his cock in you before you grabbed a hold of his arms to keep him from bouncing you anymore. You began swiveling your hips and putting just the right amount of pressure on your clit as your mouth fell open as you gripped onto Sam’s shirt.

“You gonna come?” He asked, out of breath, his voice low and primal.

“ _Yeah,_ ” you cried out, “ _yes, Sam!_ ”

As his name rolled off your tongue his cock twitched just slightly inside of you, throwing you over the edge. Your thighs shook as they struggled to support you and you fell back, landing on the steering wheel, and honking the horn. Neither of you really cared, but Sam wrapped his arms around you as your orgasm pulsed through your body and pulled your to his chest. He thrusted up, burying himself even deeper inside you.

The second he was certain your orgasm was over, he turned and practically threw you down on your back, on the seat. Your legs were tangled with his and you could feel yourself sliding off but it didn’t stop him from relentlessly pounding into you. He gripped onto your shirt and pulled you down onto his cock as he thrusted, fucking you into oblivion.

Sam’s hair fell in his face as he looked down, watching his cock sink into your tight little pussy over and over again. He grunted and you reached up with both hands to hold onto his shoulders for support. The upper half of your body was hanging off the seat at this point but this felt so good, you didn’t care if he fucked you on the floorboard.

“ _Sam don’t stop, fuck!_ ” you shouted- “I’m gonna come again.”

Your second orgasm always took you by surprise and within seconds the tightening in your belly exploded with pleasure. You screamed and you broke out in sweat, Sam never slowing down once.

“Fuck I love you coming on my cock like that.” Sam said as he scooted your upper body over, back onto the seat, giving him a better angle to plow into you. Now you were scooting closer and closer to the passenger’s side door and you finally gathered yourself enough to grip onto the back of the bench seat and swing your left leg up around it as well to stay still, letting Sam’s cock drag against your g-spot with every thrust.

Your moans got higher pitched again and Sam leaned down to crash his lips into yours as his thrusts became erratic. You gripped onto his shirt again with both hands and pulled him close while bucking your hips up, making him come hard. He moaned and burried his head in the crook of your neck as his ropes of hot cum filled you up.

You wrapped your arms around him and threaded your fingers into his hair, playing with his long brown locks as he came down from his high.

“I have,” you breathed, “wanted to fuck you for a long time.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” Sam said as he moved up to kiss you briefly before sitting up.

You went for the glove compartment to get some napkins you’d stashed in there from some burger shack a few states ago. As you cleaned up, you looked around, glad to see that you were on a back road instead of some parking lot.

“We should get our own room sometime.” you suggested.

“I think there’s still vacancy back at the motel.” Sam responded.

The drive back was pleasantly quiet and you were happy to see that there was in fact still rooms available. You needed more than the confines of the Impala to fully enjoy that huge cock of Sam’s.

-

The look on Dean’s face upon you entering the room was of utter heartbreak.

“Bacon?” He asked as you and Sam looked at each other. Neither of you had a good excuse.

“We, uh, forgot?” you tried.

Dean looked between you and Sam and noticed your flushed faces and messed up hair and clothes- “You two do it in the back seat at least?”

You were surprised how, out with it Dean was, but then, again he was pretty trashed.

“Mmmm, yes?” you lied, looking at Sam and grinning.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes as he sat his feet up on the table- “I’ll order pizza I guess, oh, and your tablet died.”

You laughed as you went to your bag to look for the charger before you and Sam went and snagged one of those vacant rooms. There was much more fun to be had.


End file.
